Μobs
In each zone you can find mobs , these are the ones currently in game Note: The hp is only guessed based on how many hits it takes Grasslands: Note: All enemies drop scarabs * Slimes Hp: 15 - 20 - easy to beat monster, can drop jelly, herbs, scarab, snow ball, and Gradius(atk 5) * Fire Hp: 15 - 20 - flying monster , can drop fire crystal, crystal, blue moon, old root, monster hide, wooden armor * mummy Hp: 25 - 30 - monster which attacks by charging, can drop Dark crystal, Wooden Armor, Bone and Wooden Helmet * Mantis Hp: 25 - 30 - monster, can drop monster shell, monster scale, and monster horn Grasslands Arena : * T-Rex - boss, takes knockback, drops wooden helmet, characters, gems, copper and iron sword cast * Hand - boss, doesn't take knockback, can easily get on your head, Silver key, Silver bow, pistol, weak bow, bow, and many many more! * slime - same as above, no longer drops snowball * Fire - same as above * mummy - same as above * mantis - same as above Grasslands survival: * mobs from every zone( the more days you're in the harder they are, and slowly get replaced by mobs from another zone) * bosses - all bosses * Fire T-Rex-boss, combines hand's and T-Rex abilities Darklands : * In darkland enemies can poison you, or fatigue you * Slime - just as in grasslands but with more hp and does more damage, no longer drops snowballs * UFO- similar to Fire with more health and damage, can reach higher speed but changes direction very slowly, drops small health potions * Worm - slow enemy with high damage and a lot hp , drops mana potions * Octopus - replaces mummy , drops monster horn * Shell (?) - enemy which can jump on you drops stink bug * Zombie - drops plant root * T-rex (green) - rarely drops silver key and/or backstreet boy * Hand - Semi-rare apple drop, can also drop a character and monster egg. Ultra rare chance to drop a green fluorescent (multiplayer only) Darklands arena : * arena with even tougher mobs * T-rex (brown) - the weakest of the bosses, it tends to only drop small health potions and a silver key, but can also drop excalibur, gems, and of the characters * Hand - is the mid tier boss, tends to drop rooster hat and dress, also drops gold and silver keys, monster eggs, characters, excalibur, and gems * King (grey) - can drop gem, golden long sword, most of the characters (not Dark Knight to the best of my knowlage), gold and silver keys, and monster eggs. if there are more then add them! Hell : * Worm - even harder, drops same items * Shell (?) - even harder , more spawn , no drops * Witch - mob which only uses staff to fire blue crystal projectiles , Unknown drops * Soul - replaces UFO , even tougher , rare chance of Drone or Dark Knight drop * Eye - replaces slime, double damage and hp of worm, is a bitch to kill * Hand - tougher, as the combined drops of the previous incarnations and some others ( boss) * King (grey eye) HP 10000 - 15000 same as Darkland king, just with more hp, drops are ok Create New Page * Queen (golden eyelashes) - as a fuck ton of hp, drops are pretty good Note 1: most of these drops come from a noob that has seen these drops in multiplayer if you do wish to add any to help other noobs please feel free to do so, and please no items you have never seen if you fuck up the page, i will have to fix it, and i don't want to... anyway, hope this page helped! :D Note 2: If you also have no life and play this game a fuck ton, help the board out, as only one person has made any changes to this board since he found it. by chance thats me! :D Main contributor's UID: 17521442683_89555 Note 3: If you wish to know the people who helped the page i'll make a section for you to learn Contributor Hall: Main Editor: Skrulixor Co-Editor: None Extras: None Note 4: please add you username from the game as your Contributor ID, it make this shit so easy to read, at least i hope so anyway. Note 5: after you got the info you need, go play with your friends or go make some! this game is so much fun with more then one person! Note 6: Have a great life :D